


用之或弃之

by LiZZie_x



Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, public handjob, steven is kinda catching on, tiny bit of fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 一次他妈的口活他就变成了现在这样。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886833Weibo: https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/134084316.html?weibo_id=4485360123776559
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668031
Kudos: 8





	用之或弃之

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Use It or Lose It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886833) by [izzystrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad). 



> 作者的话：  
> 好吧所以有人提出也许可以把这个写成一个系列，上帝保佑他们因为我超爱写Izzy/Duff，我现在有了好多点子，然后就——谢谢你们。  
> 我希望你们都能喜欢这篇。Izzy鲨死我了所以我希望他也能鲨掉你们。  
> 还有，谢谢你们在我上一篇文章里所有友好的留言，以及所有的kudos,这对我来说意义重大:）

两周。距他给Izzy口已经过去两周，他觉得他已经快疯了。除了Izzy放在他身上的手别的他什么也不能想，甚至觉得Izzy揍他一拳也是没关系的因为至少那样是皮肤接触。然后他的脑海里盘旋着那些想法，Izzy弄疼他，打他，弄伤他，这些对他来说都有一点难以承受。他感觉他像十五岁，偷偷溜进洗手间撸上一发，在离开的时候因为Izzy眼神流连在他身上的方式而身体滚烫。

他知道Izzy也在想着这些事，他们做了什么以及他们还 _能够_ 做什么，但是他看起来总是那么冷静，总是他妈的那么理智，Duff想勒断他的脖子。然后Duff就想着他的手放在他的脖子上，然后是Izzy的手环着他的，然后接下来就是他妈的又一发，靠在某个被弄得令人作呕的隔板门上，扒下裤子刚好能把他的阴茎放出来。

有时候Izzy会站在水池边听着。

终于。他妈的 _终于_ 。不是什么大事，但他们紧紧挤在卡座里，大腿贴在一起，而Izzy _那么_ 温暖，身体的热度一阵阵围绕着他散发出来，Duff觉得晕眩，有些醉醺醺的，尽管他才喝了两瓶啤酒。Izzy什么也没说，什么也不做，就仅仅是 _存在着_ ，就已经足够让他动起来了，但他保持着镇定，像往常一样和每个人开着玩笑，不想让Izzy知道他怎么影响着他。

然后有事就开始发生了。

操，真的发生了。

Izzy用几根手指在他皮裤包裹着的大腿上跳舞，猛然的呼吸困难足以让他脊椎颤抖。Duff咧嘴笑了，红着脸，低下头从杯子里喝了几口酒，他想知道有没有人知道桌子下正发生着什么。

他们当然不知道，不过这么想想很有趣。

那天晚上过后他们没再搞在一起，但他们不断丢给对方的眼神已经明显地表现出他们想要这个，想要 _更多_ 。

“Iz，”Duff嘟囔着，用他的手肘轻轻推着他的手臂，Izzy哼了一声，挑起眉毛。

“嗯？”

“这儿还有......我们现在并不是，”他向其他坐在桌子边的人示意，“ _单独在一起_ ”。

“没人会知道，只要你闭好你的嘴，”他告诉他，如此随意，如此若无其事，这让Duff的脑袋旋转起来，他的脸更红了。

过了几分钟，并没有什么继续发生，Duff不知道他该对此感到感激还是生气。他已经半硬了而Izzy抽烟的样子看起来太好了，那么酷，黑色的头发垂落下来。Duff能想到的只有他阴茎的重量压着他的舌头的感觉，他的味道滑过他的喉咙，他发出的声音，他 _说_ 的话。现在他想着Izzy叫他婊子，还有他怎样 _愿意_ 做Izzy的婊子，他愿意做任何他想让他做的事， _任何事_ ——

“变得有点硬了，”Izzy在他耳边嘀咕着，目光扫过他的大腿。对，他有点硬了，事实上是硬得像他妈的一块岩石。而且Izzy知道，他知道而且他还因为这个而他妈的笑容满面。

“ _Izzy_ ，”他低吼，Izzy得意地笑起来。

“你就要在这为我射出来，Duff，”他在他耳边低声说，Duff对于他没有去做Steven几乎说服他去做的那个发型而心存感激，因为他的脸烧得非常热。

“不，我不会。”

“真的吗？现在？”

“是的，兄弟。每个人都在呢。”他挣扎着说出这些话因为，说真的，他简直欲火焚身，除了Izzy的手触碰着他，让他在他们所有的朋友面前把他的裤子弄得一团糟以外，他什么都不想要。

一次他妈的口活他就到了这个地步。

“好吧，”Izzy叹了口气，对于Duff来说听起来有点太戏剧化了，然后他把他的手抽走了，覆在一个酒瓶而不是Duff的硬挺上。他不知道自己为什么目瞪口呆，不知道为什么他很惊讶。严格来说，是他让Izzy停下的，但这其实完全不是他实际上的意思，而Izzy真的顺从他这件事......好吧，这他妈的太荒谬了。

“Izzy——”

“要么接受要么就算了，Duff。” _操_ ，他说这句话的方式，他甚至完全不看Duff一眼的样子，他散发着的冷酷的气息。

“我们难道不能，就，等到我们回去过后之类的吗？”

Izzy笑起来，看着他，眼睛的颜色加深了，“不行，Duff，我们不能。我想让你在这里就射出来。”

Duff想知道他为什么要这么直截了当，为什么要这么对他，让他感受到这些东西。

“那我们去厕所——”

“你真是听不懂话，你知道这点吗？”Duff停住了，张大了嘴，以及，出于某种他不清楚的原因，他的老二更硬了。

“好吧，随便吧，兄弟，操。”Izzy对他的沮丧报以微笑，甚至觉得很可爱。“就这么做吧。”

“你的礼貌呢，嗯？”

“Izzy，我的老天，伙计——”

这是他今晚第无数次被打断，Izzy重新把手放回他的老二上然后捏了一下，皮革摩擦着他的感觉刚刚好。他知道当他开始不穿内裤的时候他对此是有头绪的。“你话说得太多了。”这句话要是对他没有任何影响那他妈的就怪了。他从来没有这么顺从过，和女孩儿们他总是掌握着控制权，总是 _想要_ 去控制。但对于Izzy——他只想展开身体只为了被他使用，被他 _虐待_ 。

Duff紧绷着，把额头贴在手心，埋着他的头，这样就没人能看见他紧皱着眉，或者他的嘴唇张开着，吐出一声颤抖的喘息。但Izzy没有从他身上移开目光，甚至一秒也没有，想看着他为他崩溃，在所有人面前，就像某个婊子，Izzy为这个想法而展开笑容。

Duff想解开他的裤子，把Izzy的手推进去，感受他的触碰，但实际上他僵住了，害怕他就算是最细微的动作都能引来酒吧里每一个人的注意。偏执多疑？好吧，是有一点。

“Steven，嘿——把那瓶递给我，”Izzy越过桌子喊着，Duff猛地抬头，对他怒目而视。Izzy假装没注意到，给他们俩的杯子灌满了随便他妈的是什么液体，而Steven在看着他，所以Duff必须得对他微笑，让他确信 _没出问题，一切都好，此刻他完全没有被谁撸着老二_ 。Izzy笑出了声。

“你个混蛋，”Duff小声嘟囔，Izzy笑得更厉害了，露出他的牙齿，Duff需要用尽每一分意志力来阻止自己不凑过去亲他。

“要为这个哭吗？”Izzy轻声调笑着，Duff知道对一些人来说有这种手段，能让他们卸下防备，被说服，但他从未想过 _他_ 竟然是那些人中的一个。

结果他确实是的。

“我——”

如果要是他们再有一个人在今晚打断他，他发誓他会杀了他们。或者他自己。

然而这次打扰并不是 _那么_ 的糟糕，只是更多的人挤进了卡座，而且是的，现在他基本是坐在Izzy的大腿上，他的老二紧贴着他的屁股，Duff觉得就到这儿了，到此为止，他不能再继续了，没门。

“很高兴在这里见到你，”Izzy轻声说， _老天_ ，他真的很近，Duff能感觉到他的呼吸扫过他的耳朵和脖子，这有点太超过了因为他的手还在他的裤子里，而且Izzy还紧压着他，而且为什么没人觉得这个场面很奇怪？

“闭嘴——”

“你觉得如果我现在让你为我趴下去，他们会怎么样，嗯？”

_噢。_

好吧。

他清了清嗓子，努力控制住自己的呼吸，本能地向下挤压着Izzy，然后他满意地听到身后传来极小的哼哼声。

“Izzy。”

“你会喜欢的，对不对？”现在他的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，Duff的心跳在加速，喉咙紧缩着。

“你会喜欢我当着所有人就在这操你，给他们展示你 _究竟_ 是怎样一个婊子。”  
Duff在想是不是Izzy早就盘算过这件破事——是不是这一整晚都是一个巨大的阴谋，就为了让Duff欲火焚身。

“我——也许吧，”Duff低声说，因为是的，他当然喜欢。他妈的他真的会喜欢。

Izzy在他的脖子后面笑了，几乎是亲了亲他，然后他才完全抽开身子，把他的手从Duff的裤子里拿出来。

Duff猛地转过头去看他，不过Izzy眼里闪烁的光足够使他确信这还没有结束。 _要耐心_ 。

—

Duff的房间是一团糟。Steven昨晚在这儿睡的，并且他实际上并不是能被称作是一个体面的房客。但Izzy看起来并不介意，非常习惯于生活在脏乱里，他跨过那些扔得满地都是的东西，然后坐到了床边。

Duff试图踢开一些挡路的东西，但很难做到，鉴于酒精正冲洗过他的身体，他现在毫无协调能力可言。不知道什么缘故Izzy看起来更漂亮了。

“到这儿来，”Izzy对他说，Duff抬起他的眉毛，一抹傻笑挂在他的嘴角。

“要是我不呢？”

“那我就只好去找别的人了。”他们都在玩这个小小的游戏，眼里充满着挑衅和渴望，而且很难忍住笑容。

“我真希望你那么做了，”Duff叹了口气，Izzy完全迷惑了，但是Duff正在脱掉他破旧的背心，所以一切都很好。

“做什么？”

“之前在酒吧。你知道......”他瞥了一眼Izzy的大腿，“操我。”

“你真的想让我在那里操你？”Izzy咧嘴笑了，有点像一只鬣狗。

“嗯，”Duff耸了耸肩，扑通一声坐到Izzy旁边。伏特加的气味从他身上散发出来，Izzy觉得自己在慢慢崩溃。

“我觉得你有点醉了，是吗？”

Duff摇了摇头。

“你就是。”

“不我没有。”

“别争论。”

Duff停下了，某种东西在Izzy的眼前一闪而过，他有点得意地轻笑了一下。

“那是怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“你的所谓的权力之旅。你是喜欢那些，比如，权力支配的东西吗？”他们的大腿贴在一起，Duff必须约束自己，不要伸手去隔着牛仔裤抓Izzy的老二，因为它的轮廓显现出来了。

“你想让我那样吗？”Duff轻柔地笑起来，然后靠过去吻他，闭着嘴。

“我不知道，”他又笑了，Izzy也笑起来，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，两个人都为这温暖而舒适的感觉叹气。

“最好快点做决定，”他讽刺地说。Duff在被推倒在床上时吸了一口气，快速地挪动到床的更深处，Izzy在他身上盘旋，项链悬垂着，碰到了Duff的喉咙。

他们的嘴又黏在一起，凌乱而湿润，因为粗重的喘息火热无比，他们的手到处乱动，轻抚摸索着，帮彼此脱掉那些他们决定穿上的愚蠢的衣服。在Duff看来，他其实并不知道会发生这个。但同样在他看来，他也 _想要_ 这个，而这就是为什么现在Izzy在嘲笑他并没有穿内裤这件事。

“挨操的婊子，”他调戏到，这句话漫不经心，是个玩笑，但Duff几乎希望它不是，他的心跳漏了一拍，胃里翻滚着成瘾性地焦虑。

“你喜欢，”Duff小声说，舔了舔他的下嘴唇，Izzy迅速俯下身去尝留在那里的唾液。

“ _爱_ 死了。”

Duff颤抖了一下。

他们就这样躺了几分钟，身体没有接触，只有嘴唇和舌头还有Izzy的头发蹭过Duff的脸。但这感觉很好，除了他们俩之间逐渐升腾起的激情，这几乎已经是情感上的亲密，但在到这一步之前Izzy把他们的阴茎摩擦在一起，赢得了贝斯手一声淫荡的呻吟。

“为我当一个乖男孩是吗，Duff？”

“闭嘴。”

“说嘛，”Duff能感觉到他正贴着他的下巴微笑，他的胸腔随着深呼吸膨胀。

“好吧，不管怎样，继续吧。”

“Aw，”Izzy假装撅着嘴往后退，“怎么了？”Duff几乎都快回答了，但是Izzy挤压着他的阴茎，他的嘴因此张大了。“说出来，Duff。”

“操，好吧，我会很乖的，你想要什么都行，”他气呼呼地说，想要去抓住Izzy，但在他成功之前他的手腕被钉到了床上，Izzy挪动到他的腿中间，用膝盖顶着他的大腿把他分开。

“说出来，你就能得到你想要的，”Izzy告诉他，他的阴茎缓慢的滑进Duff的臀瓣间，让他咕哝出声，身体颤抖着。

“上帝啊，操，”他叹了一口气，带着醉意笑了一声，恍恍惚惚的，沉迷在Izzy阴茎的头部顶着他那圈肌肉的感觉当中。“行，好吧......我会做你的 _乖男孩_ 。”

Izzy笑着俯身咬住他的下嘴唇。“是的，你会的。”

Izzy顶起他的膝盖，Duff扬起他的头陷进枕头里，感到难为情，但他已经太醉太欲火中烧而真的没法去管自己有多暴露。而Izzy看着他的那种方式，他实在不确定有什么值得他难为情的。他闭上眼睛，舔着他的嘴唇，试图喘口气，但他的呼吸立刻被抽走，因为他感觉到舌头挤压着他的穴口和双球之间的皮肤，他甚至还吮吸着，Duff完全不知道他现在他妈的在哪或者他是否还在呼吸。

“Izzy——”

Izzy把手伸过来，捂住Duff的嘴让他安静，这让Duff发出一声呻吟，Izzy的舌头勉强伸进一点时，他的脚趾蜷缩起来。这不是Duff在身体内曾有过的东西，而且感觉有点奇怪，但Izzy在他腿间看起来真他妈棒，是如此的自在。他本想告诉他这一点，但是两根手指挤进了他嘴里，然后他像一个贪婪的妓女一样吮吸着，完全不感到羞耻。Izzy真他妈 _爱_ 死这一点了。

“想着你的屁股已经两周了，Duff，”他低声说着，啃咬他的大腿内侧，Duff扭动起来，“那些你穿着整天晃来晃去的小短裤......天，你可真是个荡妇。”

Duff脸红得厉害，嘴唇松弛地环绕着Izzy的手指，他的头脑和身体被 _太多_ 的感觉弄得分崩离析。

他的舌头又回到了他的穴口，进进出出，划过肌肉的边缘，吮吸，吹气，而Duff已经完全是一团糟，涎水顺着他的嘴角流下，Izzy的手指包裹在他的唾液里。这很美，很色情，而且说实话相当下流，所有这些，但他们都太他妈的 _兴奋_ 而根本不想去在意。

“看看你......操，真想照张照片，”Izzy含糊地说，拿走着他的手指，他顺着那具修长又苍白的身体向上移动回来在他的嘴唇上印下一吻，Duff完全不管Izzy刚刚还在吃着他的屁股，就不顾一切地回吻他，舔过他的牙齿，把他的舌头卷进嘴里。

“就——操，Izzy，”Duff喘息着，Izzy点点头，咬住他的脖子，同时开始把他们的阴茎摩擦在一起，一切都配合得 _恰到好处_ ，真的很难保持安静。

“我知道，宝贝，”他贴着他的脖子呻吟，感觉就像那声音会刻进他的皮肤里然后明天每一个人都会看见，并且永远都会这样，操，他真的希望如此。

他们的身体因为汗水而变得滑腻，Izzy的项链随着他的动作撞着Duff的胸口，手缠绕在金发里，当Izzy揉按着他后颈皮肤的某一点时，Duff几乎他妈的呜咽起来，激起一阵火花窜过他的脊椎。

“对，对，”他气喘吁吁，他的呼吸被Izzy吞进喉咙里。

Izzy因为Duff的指甲划过他的背而急促地吸气，感觉很钝但足够给他的皮肤留下红痕，他的背漂亮地弓起来。他感觉到Izzy加速，他的身体开始颤抖和抽动，然后他又抓了一次，从他朋友的口中引出一阵细小的呜咽声，操，他们俩同时因为这个弓起了背，阴茎顶端划过彼此。

“ _Izzy_ 。”

“ _操_ 。”

他们感觉就像又回到了高中，一切都发生得很快，绝望的渴求填满了他们之间的空隙，奔腾在他们的血管内，被最原始的欲望驱动着。

“Duff，你...你快—”他不得不吞咽一口，紧闭着眼感受着快感席卷他的全身，“—到了吗？”

“是的，是的，就，”Duff小幅度挪动这样每次Izzy运动着就也能摩擦到他的那对东西，贝斯手发出响亮的呻吟，脑袋后仰，胸口高高挺起，“就快了，Iz，操...感觉太棒了。”

“当然了，宝贝，”Izzy咕哝着，咬上他的脖子标记他，就在他的喉结上，每个人都能看到。

“来吧，快 _来_ 。”

“快到那儿了，就快了，就——快......”

Izzy低声呻吟着高潮了，手指缠绕在Duff的头发里，如此用力以至于他的眼角已经有了眼泪，但这感觉他妈的 _太棒了_ ，接着他也到 _那_ 了， _就是那，对_ ，然后他也高潮了，指甲划过Izzy的身体，用某种方式标记着他，他们在彼此的嘴里喘着气，不断摇晃着撞击对方，小腹和和阴茎覆满了体液。这简直是天堂，他们俩都确信这一点。

但平静只持续了那么长，正当他们用舌尖探索着对方的嘴唇时，有敲门声响起，Izzy抱怨地呻吟起来，他完全被惹怒了。

“是谁？”Duff喊了一声，声音嘶哑又美丽，Izzy饱含爱慕地叹息起来，用鼻尖蹭着Duff的脸颊。

“Duff！是Steven！”

“上帝啊，”Duff嘟囔着，把Izzy的头发从他眼前拨开，给了他一个吻，然后推开他站了起来，搜索着整个屋子想找一条内裤穿上，接着放弃了然后穿上了Izzy的。“你想干嘛？”他打开门抱怨着，Steven脸上挂着闪亮的微笑。

“我今晚又得睡在你这儿了，兄弟，”他说，但是Duff不断地摇着他的头。

“不行，伙计，对不起。”

“Duff， _求你了_ ，”Steven哀嚎着，绕过Duff朝里张望着，却发现Izzy嘴里叼着烟，床单围在他的腰上。直到这时他才注意到整个屋子弥漫着性爱的味道，他们两人皮肤泛红，呼吸很不平稳，而Duff穿的内裤似乎太小了点。

他等着一个女孩儿从浴室出来，但是并没有。

“让他去睡我的房间，”Izzy对他们说，Duff冲Steven挑起眉毛。

“那样可以吗？”

“行，呃...当然，谢了，Izzy，”Steven对他报以微笑，最后看了Duff一眼，然后穿过走廊，疑惑又好奇地不停地回头看。

就是在这时他回忆起在酒吧时Duff一直在脸红，而他和Izzy一直在悄声对彼此说话。

“过来，”Izzy低声说，把烟摁熄在床头柜上，Duff锁上门，晃悠着走回来，他用手指缠绕着Izzy 的项链拉起他的头，这样就能和他接吻。

“洗澡吗？”

“等一会，”Izzy叹了口气，滑坐到地毯上，把Duff拉到他身上。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 语言文字并不相通，请大家去看原作ORZ


End file.
